The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning appliance comprising a first functional device required for operation in the form of a heatable heat exchanger for heating a liquid that can be discharged from the high pressure cleaning appliance, and at least one further, second functional device required for operation which is arranged below the heat exchanger.
High-pressure cleaning appliances of the generic kind are known in which labour-intensive disassembly of the high-pressure cleaning appliance is required to perform maintenance on the at least one second functional device which is arranged inaccessibly below the heat exchanger. Experience shows that in particular the removal of the heat exchanger in order to gain access to the at least one second functional device requires considerable time.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a high-pressure cleaning appliance of the kind mentioned at the outset such that it is more user friendly to maintain.